


Gold

by tiffersthenerdy



Series: Days of Gift Giving 2020 [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Holidays, Husbands, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28187832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffersthenerdy/pseuds/tiffersthenerdy
Summary: An injury makes Otabek leave skating behind. His husband, Yuri, is on his way home with another gold medal. Otabek has a gift for his husband.
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Series: Days of Gift Giving 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040157
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Gold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rocky54u](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocky54u/gifts).



> No amount of words will ever be able to tell you how thankful I am for you, Rocky54u! For reals, you're wonderful!!

Everything was perfect. From the mistletoe hanging above the kitchen doorway to the twinkling lights carefully strung around the tree. Even Potya’s Santa hat stayed in place as the cat napped on the back of the couch. It had taken a few times to get it to stay put because Potya likes the jingling bell on the end of it.

Now all that is missing is Yuri.

Otabek paces as he waits for his husband to get home. Normally, Otabek would go to every competition with Yuri but this time he was unable to do so thanks to a string of doctor appointments.

Around this same time the previous year, Otabek had a skating accident that left him with permanent knee damage and in a wheelchair. Both men had to make some changes in their lives to work around their needs as well as jump the emotional and mental hurdles the injury put them behind. Thank goodness they are both too stubborn to give up. That is one of the things Otabek loves most about his husband.

Over the last few months Otabek has been working hard at physical therapy to walk more again, but Yuri doesn’t know that. When his husband was at skate practice, Otabek would walk around the house as much as he could and by the time Yuri got home he’d have to sit down anyways so he was never any wiser.

Piroshki out of the oven, plated, and put on the table, Otabek settles on the couch so he doesn’t overwork his knee before Yuri gets home.

*****

A tinkling bell rouses Otabek from sleep and he opens his eyes to see a tired-looking Yuri picking Potya up and scratching her ears behind the hat.

“You’re home,” Otabek mumbles. “What time is it?”

“The food is still warm,” Yuri tells him, poking a piroshki before picking it up.

“Oh good, I only took a power nap,” Otabek says, standing up and stretching as he yawns.

“Otabek!” Yuri yells, dropping the food on the table and jumping over the coffee table to hold him up. “What do you think you’re doing?”

“Walking over to kiss my husband and see his hard-earned gold medal,” Otabek answers, readjusting Yuri’s arms so he can hold him close. “Maybe even kiss him for a bit longer than I usually do,” Otabek murmurs between them. “I missed you.”

“How long have you been walking?” Yuri asks.

“I’m pretty sure I’ve been skating longer than I’ve been walking.”

“Beka, seriously!”

“A while,” Otabek answers. “I can do about a mile and a half now.”

Yuri is quick to kiss him and it's full of excitement. When they pull apart, Otabek feels a weight around his neck and looks down to see Yuri’s gold medal hanging against his chest.

“You’ve earned it,” Yuri informs him.

“Don’t think you’re getting away from me that easily,” Otabek says, hanging the medal around both of them as they kiss again. “We’ve earned it. Merry Christmas, Yura.”


End file.
